dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Krampus
Krampus is a mob that will spawn if the player kills too many "innocent" (non-aggressive) Animals, exceeding a certain naughtiness rating. This includes killing Pigs, Birds, and Rabbits (full list below). The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Krampus' spawn, no matter where he is. Not being "naughty" for a while decreases the naughtiness rating. Krampus will run to chests and break them, then proceed to steal everything he can before running away. In order to get their items back the player must kill him, then pick the items up. This can be incredibly problematic with 2 or more present, as they can run in different directions, forcing the player to waste time and resources in order to hunt them down. However, Krampus will pick up available items lying on the ground prior to destroying chests. Krampus moves fairly fast, dealing 50 points of damage per hit while not wearing the Logsuit. (10 when wearing it). He takes 10 hits from a tool (axe, shovel, pickaxe, hammer...) to kill, 4-5 with a spear, and 3 with a tentacle spike. He drops Monster Meat, Morsels and 2 Charcoal. Krampus has a 1% chance of dropping his Item Sack, which can be equipped like a Backpack. It yields 10 inventory slots rather than the Backpack's 8. He also behaves similarly to a Gobbler when being pursued. Krampus can and will disappear in to his own sack if the player doesn't catch up to him in time, taking the player's stuff with him. At night, he will fall asleep allowing a free hit on him; however, if hit, he will wake up. Bugs If you are standing near the ocean and there is a visible biome on the other side, sometimes Krampus will spawn on the other side. Naughtiness Rating It takes 30-50 Naughtiness to summon Krampus, and the exact number is assigned randomly after every Krampus' spawn event. The Naughtiness is added when the player kills directly (including Traps) the following animals: *Pig - 3 Naughtiness *Beefalo - 4 Naughtiness *Crow - 1 Naughtiness *Redbird - 2 Naughtiness *Smallbird - 6 Naughtiness *Butterfly - 1 Naughtiness *Rabbit - 1 Naughtiness *Tallbird - 2 Naughtiness Naughtiness will also decay by 1 every minute if no naughty actions are performed. It does not appear that there are any nice actions available to the player besides waiting it out. The game does not show the exact Naughtiness number to the player. The number of Krampii spawned before day 51 will be 1, then 1 or 2 before day 101, and finally 2 to 3 after, provided they manage to spawn in a valid location. Naughty acts committed closer to threshold (<20) will create a unique wooshing noise and the closer to threshold it gets, the woosh becomes more of a distinct snarl. Killing Strategies *By far the easiest method to kill krampus is to simply put him to sleep (Sleep Dart, Pan Flute). He can then be very easily dispatched with a Spear or Tentacle Spike . *If the player keeps track of your "naughtiness" you can set a trap for him. Place a Chest with a few dummy items between where you will do the final act and your other Chests. Then surround it with Bee Mines. Krampus should go to the Chest, trigger the mines, and die. *Another way to farm him is to kill Rabbits with traps (~22 are needed to spawn him) and when the loudest hissing sound is played, get a Rabbit, go away from your camp, place a random item on the ground and kill the Rabbit. As Krampus spawns, run away from the item so it gets in his line of sight, if you move perpendicularly to the item, it will be easier to notice when he's going for the item. You can then manage to catch up to him as he starts grabbing it, thus ensuring a guaranteed kill, avoiding items to get thrown away over the shore. If he manages to run away from you, drop another one, but take note that he might disappear after he grabs some items and return at a later time. *A very easy way to farm him is by placing a seed on the ground, standing above it and continuesly clicking at the character's feet. Birds will be killed therefore naughtiness will increase. When he spawns there should be tons of morsels and feathers on the ground making him go for them. When he goes for an item strike him and begin killing him. This method works well because the crow feathers obtained by killing birds can be used to manufacture more sleep darts. Trivia *In folklore, "Krampus" is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards nice ones with gifts. Krampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus